


Khonjin's Guide to Cheering up the Obstinate (and depressed)

by dixiestix



Category: Khonjin House (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Trans Male Character, i said there were gonna be derailments in plot but this is way too big, might have some khonjin/spag, probably gonna derail from canon in some aspects, there was a huge issue in terms of plot and i just couldnt continue it, yo this story's dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-11-22 03:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixiestix/pseuds/dixiestix
Summary: Pent only has one goal in mind: find Shelby and prove Smack wrong. Sure, it would be difficult. Searching for someone everyone thinks is dead isn't an easy feat, after all. But he never allowed himself focus on things like that. It would all be worth it when he found her and brought her back. Things would be back to how they used to be.That is, it would have went that way if Khonjin hadn't barreled into his life.(Story's been discontinued, probably won't start up again)





	1. Step 1: Get them out of that goddamn void

It was very quiet here. That's one thing Khonjin could take note of in this place. It was also dark, only making eerie and unsettling. But within all the darkness, there was one area with a spotlight, besides the exit. In that spotlight sat his doppelgänger. 

He looked like him, but personality-wise he was nothing like him. The guy seemed pretty tragic, and not in a comically charming way. Apparently he'd lost his wife or something. Shelby, was it? Guess that was probably what led to him going all crazy and bringing him here in the first place.

Even if he was kind of a dick to him and his friends, Khonjin couldn't help but feel sorry for the dude. He just wanted to see his presumably dead wife again. His ‘friend’ didn't really help either. If his depressing doppelgänger wanted to believe his wife or whatever is alive, then goddammit let him. Then again, who was he to judge?

Khonjin walked closer to the spotlight where his doppelgänger sat- or more accurately- laid. His barbershop straw hat was casted aside, resting on the floor without an owner. He stared aimlessly at the light above, lost in some kind of trance. One would think he was dead seeing him like this, only occasionally blinking to reassure consciousness.

He was about to take another step when a voice reverberated in the empty void.

“What?” He asked, conviction brimming with irritation.

Khonjin froze, staring down at him again. He was still lying on the floor, but managed to acknowledge his presence. Khonjin simply slid his gloved hands in his suit jacket, and said.

“It's kinda rude to talk to people in that tone of voice, you know. ‘Specially when they planned on being nice back to ya.”

“Great, then now you can leave. You have no business being here.” He shot back.

“Actually, I do. I got control over this world now, so no one's stopping me from going wherever I please. Which includes here.”

The doppelgänger rolled over on his stomach, staring directly at Khonjin. “You making this extremely difficult.”

“Likewise. But seriously dude, stop lying on the floor and come with me. I bet it's way better than staying here for eternity or however long.” He outstretched his hand.

“I’d rather stay here then live in a fake world with illusions.” He rolled back over to his side.

“But isn't it better to live somewhere other than here? With things to do other than lying here and plotting? Honestly the world there really isn't as shitty as the world here.”

“The keywords there are ‘really isn't’, which suggests that the world there is just barely better than this. So I think I'll live if I stay here.”

Khonjin’s outstretched hand lowered, and slid back into his pocket. “Alright, I get it. If you wanna lie here forever, what do I care? Pretty sad too, because…”

Khonjin was suddenly standing over his doppelgänger, and in the blink of an eye, they were running towards the exit. “Because WE’RE LEAVING RIGHT NOW!”

“Wait what? No, let me go! KHONJIN!”

But it was too late. By the time he managed to loosen the grip around his wrist, they jumped head first into the bright light.


	2. Step 2: Get them out and about, don't leave them to grieve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aka pent fucking destroys khonjin at super smash bros.

The chilled fall air rustled the curtains of the dim bedroom, which Pent was especially fond of. He’d always taken a liking to the cooler seasons, and preferred it over the summer heat. He would never admit it out loud, but he actually missed the way the seasons changed. Or at least the presence of physical changes in his day-to-day life. But if he openly expressed this around Khonjin, he’d never hear the end of it.

Speaking of Khonjin, it seemed a little too quiet for him to be here. He'd heard him come in with a few friends of his, and they were playing some video game that he bought. Not that he was complaining. Maybe he could take a decent nap for once, and not be woken up by screaming.

Pent was practically buried under his mountain of sheets. There really was no reason for it, it wasn't even that cold, but he didn't care. The soft, welcome feeling it left made him feel at peace. Safe. Something that he hadn't felt in a long while. So he would make the most of it while he still could.

He was about to doze off when he heard someone scream at the top of their lungs.

“What the fuck?!? How do you keep winning- this is bullshit!”

Well, there is it. He knew he shouldn't have jinxed himself like that.

Khonjin's boisterous laughter echoed off the walls, ruining the previous tranquility of the mostly silent house. Pent could only assume the scream had come from Gay Spaghetti Chef. The outburst afterwards could only be Gino, whom he hated. He couldn't understand why he was here anyway. Sure, he'd expect Spag to be here, but Gino too? He couldn't see why he'd even bother-

“Looks like you'll be in debt for the next month, G!”

“Hold on, We're not done yet! I just need to get a feel for these controls and then your ass is mine!”

That explains it. For what other reason would Gino be here if money wasn't involved.

Maybe he could make this work. If he put on some headphones or something it would block out the noise. He searched the room for the best ones he had, and hoped that they would suffice.

 

The headphones idea was a colossal failure. Not even the surround sound the headphones provided could block out the screams of Gay Spaghetti Chef. In the sheer desperation of just wanting to get some sleep, Pent turns the volume up to it's max. Realizing he'd already done this ten minutes ago, he lays there, while the booming sound of the headphones was somehow rivaled by the noise in the living room.

He couldn't do this anymore. He ripped the headphones from his ears and tossed them on the bed. Not even bothering to put on some proper clothes, he stomps out of the bedroom and into the living room just down the hall. As if on cue, a controller was smashed against the wall, breaking instantly.

“Wow Gino, I didn't know you had so much money in your pocket, because I'm adding that controller to things you need to pay for.”

“FUCK OFF!”

Gay Spaghetti Chef seemed to be the only one who noticed Pent standing there, and tapped Khonjin's shoulder.

“Hey-a Khonjin?”

Khonjin looked up and followed Spag’s gaze to the door frame where Pent stood.

“Oh, hey Pent. What's up-”

“You're being too loud, and I'm trying to sleep.”

“Don't you mean you're trying to mope?”

Pent glared at him, and then sighed, rubbing his temples. “...Listen, all I want is to take a nap. Could you please just keep it down?”

“That's gonna be a problem. I'm in the middle of kicking Gino’s ass at Smash-”

“-Who’s gonna turn that around real quick, just you watch-”

“-and right now we're playing for one hundred up-front, so you're gonna have to wait. I'm about to ruin his career right here and now.”

“Can’t you do this somewhere else?”

“Pent,” Khonjin set his controller down on the floor. “I'm about to win a gold mine worth of money, and it's only just a character select screen away. You think I can just put everything on pause just to move this stuff somewhere else?”

Spag spoke up next. “You could-a watch us if-a you want. Or you could-a play after this-a round.”

Pent look at Spag, and silently sat on the couch.

 

In all honesty, watching the match unfold wasn't all that bad. In fact, Pent could almost say it was entertaining. Almost. Gino never had a chance from the beginning, and had triumphantly lost in a blazing ball of rage. He nearly broke another controller before Khonjin stopped him mid-throw.

“Don't look at me like that, I'm doing you a favor. Less money to pay down the line.”

Gino glared holes into him as he slowly put the controller down.

“Speaking of money,” Khonjin held his hand out. “I believe you have one hundred dollars to pay me, don't you Gino?”

Gino grumbled as his dug into a pocket, and pulled out a crumpled up stack of money. Khonjin laughed, as he counted the money in the stack. Pent figured this was his cue to leave.

“So now that you're done with your game, can I sleep now?” He asked, arms crossed.

“Hold on.” Khonjin said, raising his hand up.

“Goddammit.” Pent muttered.

“While we were playing, I couldn't help but notice you were acting kinda cocky. Like you were silently judging me. So I wanna play one more round against you.”

“No.” Pent stood up from the couch. “No, no, no. You said after this, I'd be able to leave and that would be the end of it.”

“I never said that. I implied it, though. It'll be quick, just one round. Unless you're low-key pussying out.” Khonjin said smugly.

There was a heavy silence, before Pent sat down next to Khonjin, and gestured for a controller.

“You know, maybe this'll go well.” Gino spoke up. “As in I'll finally be able to see you get your ass kicked.”

“We'll see about that.” Khonjin replied, gaze fixed on the character select screen.

“I didn't sign up for this shit.” Pent only said, controller at the ready.

 

The telltale “Game” sound effect played, and Khonjin sat there, defeated. His controller unceremoniously dropped on the floor, while Pent set his on the TV stand. He stood up, and looked over at Khonjin, who was in utter shock.

“You know, I have to thank you for letting me stay and do this. I would have just went to bed and wouldn't have been able to see how I would fucking obliterate you at this game, even if I am out of practice.”

There was a haunting silence wavering in the air as Pent left the living room feeling a lot better than when he had walked in.


	3. Step 3: There will be disagreements and arguments, it's best just to let them happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pent fucks up

Khonjin could tolerate a lot of things. He wasn't one to be brought down easily, and he made it so it seemed like he was nothing but an apathetic asshole. It was easier to deal with things that way. In truth, he was very emotional. He wouldn't let it show, though. Not when those emotions could be used against him. Not when he could fall apart and ruin the persona he's established for himself. But Pent was really starting to get on his nerves as of late.

Usually, it's the other way around. But Pent was acting in a particular kind of way. It was fine for a few days. Khonjin was used to the occasional remark now and then. Now it was starting to get out of hand. Khonjin would have also let that slide; it wasn't hurting him, after all. Targeting Spag when he didn't even do anything to him, however, was where he crossed a line.

He hadn't said anything about it at first. That's only because he didn't want to make a scene. He was pissed, but he had the courtesy not to address it in Gino’s restaurant.

Twisted the knob, he swung open the door a little too forcefully. He scanned the living room only to find it empty. Not wasting another second, he speed walked to the second door down the hallway, and opened it.

“The least you could do is kno-”

“What was that about?” Khonjin questioned, closing the door behind him.

“...what was what about?”

“You know what you did. Listen, I don't know what's going on with you, but you're starting to push it.”

“I wasn't in the mood to deal with him, so I got him to leave me alone. Plain and simple.”

Pent sat there cool and composed. Khonjin hated it.

“That doesn't mean you can to go and purposely call him out. Just because you're upset about something-”

“‘Just because I'm upset about something’?” Pent interjected. “You think this is about me just being upset? Hah, I would have started acting like this way before now if it was because I was ‘upset’.”

“Alright, fine. You're not upset. Something's going on with you though. And why you can't tell me is probably just another excuse.”

“You don't know anything about me.”

“How would I know anything about you when won't even tell me something as simple as where the hell you came from?!? How am I not supposed to assume if I know nothing about you!”

Pent stayed silent.

“Oh, I guess I do know something about you. I've heard about this ‘Shelby’ girl you talk about when you think no one's listening-”

“Khonjin-”

“You scream her name in your sleep sometimes. You cry out for her even though she's not there to comfort you-”

“Khonjin-”

“I don't know shit about this girl, but if you lost her or something that doesn't mean you can go and shit on my own relationsh-”

Khonjin didn't get to finish his sentence when was punched in the face and knocked onto the floor. He was dazed for a second, and then felt the pain in his nose. Droplets of blood splashed against the hardwood floor and he could taste iron. He craned his neck to look up at Pent, who was standing above him, fuming. Khonjin didn't stop his rant though, rubbing the blood from his nose onto his sleeve.

“Didn't think you'd actually.. go and do something. I.. was only saying the truth, you know. If Smack were here-”

If only that punch had been Pent’s response. He wasn't done. He stomped on Khonjin stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

“Get up.” He could only say. “I dare you.”

Khonjin shakily stood to his feet, and saw another punch coming. He quickly moved out of the way and grabbed onto Pent’s extended arm. He used this opportunity to knee him in the face, effectively giving him a possibly broken nose. Pent was shoved backwards, but caught himself before he fell.

“There.” Khonjin breathed. “Now we're even. So you can cut the shit and-” Pent tackled Khonjin into the wall.

Pent began throwing punches, and Khonjin tried to kick him off. He managed to find a space in between the next punch, and kicked Pent square in the chest with both legs. Pent had to scoot away from Khonjin, coughing and gasping.

The brawl did not stop there. Khonjin jumped on Pent, sprawling him flat on the ground. He started kicking and punching, trying to keep him down. He was thrown off, but quickly got back up. He watched Pent as he too began to stand up and recover. He braced himself for another attack, but none came.

“This is stupid.” Pent said, breaking the tense atmosphere. “Why are we doing this?”

Khonjin stood there, swaying slightly. “Don't you mean ‘why did you start this?’”

“Right. Why, did I, start this?”

“You're the one that punched me in the face!”

“And you're the one that started this whole thing!”

“I'm the one who started this whole thing?” Khonjin chuckled to himself. “You're joking, right? There was no reason for you to call out Spag. There was no reason for us to beat the shit out of each other either. But here we are.”

“Khonjin I-”

“No, I get it. I'm usually the one who's supposed to be the asshole, right? I'm not supposed to care others, right?”

“I never said-”

“What? You never said that? You didn't need to. Apparently I'm so heartless that I wouldn't even care if somebody was treating my boyfriend like shit. Well guess what? I do care. And right now I'm starting to realize that I've got it all wrong. I'm not the asshole, you are.”

Pent stood there, dumbfounded. He wanted to say something. But what was there to say? Everything Khonjin was saying was true. Khonjin marched towards the door.

“W-where are you going?” Pent sputtered.

“Somewhere. I need to take a walk. You can do whatever.”

The door closed behind him. Pent could only watch. He couldn't move, even if he wanted to. He was frozen with shock.

It was just him, and the taunting silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow its really late  
> i would have posted this in the morning but i couldnt help myself  
> i get most of my ideas and drive at night but im kind enough to post them the next day  
> dont wanna keep you guys up with my dumb story  
> this was an angsty chapter though  
> im excited to see how you all respond  
> i dont write fight scenes that often so let me know how i did  
> there will be a a follow-up chapter really soon  
> like probably the next day  
> so be prepared


	4. Step 4: Have a heart-to-heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...

Pent's knows he's not a good person. He can admit that honesty, there would be no point in hiding it. He doesn't know how to be better either. It's just in his nature. It's become a truth he's learned to accept. While many would say that everyone is capable of change, Pent just doesn't believe he can. And if he could, boy, that would change a lot of things.

 

When he'd met Shelby, he genuinely believed he could be better. Looking back on it, he was way more tolerable in past than in the present. Her ability to openly care about others and make others care about her was intoxicating. Perhaps he got a little addicted to it. Or maybe he was just more susceptible to being more like her back then. To care. Maybe he'd actually had a chance. Maybe it all depended on whether he decided to act on it.

 

Now things were different. Shelby was somewhere, and he couldn't find her. This driving force that propelled him to becoming a better person was gone, and now he was alone.

 

Well, not literally speaking. He had Khonjin, as frustrating as he may be. But now he had pushed him away. He had pushed him away just like he had pushed everyone else away. It was awkward being around him now, and he didn't know how to fix it. He never barged into his room anymore. He never even bothered to talk to him anymore, if it wasn't for something he needed.

 

It was quiet. He never liked the quiet before.

 

Something red was dripping from his forehead. He touched it, and found that it was blood. Sighing heavily, he let it fall and speckle the bed sheets.

 

“I know you're here, there's no point in hiding it.”

 

The small man with a blue turtleneck was sitting next to him, legs crossed. “You messed up.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You need to fix things.”

 

“I can't.”

 

“And what, pray tell, is stopping you?” Smack asked.

 

“You know I'm not good at apologies. He'd probably think it's half-assed.”

 

“Saying something is better than saying nothing.”

 

Pent didn't reply.

 

“He really cares about you. He doesn't show it, but it's hurting him seeing you like this. And you're hurting yourself by not doing anything about it.”

 

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Pent said, balling up his fists.

 

“Apologize.”

 

Pent gritted his teeth, ready to protest. But as quickly as that anger came, it left. He relaxed, and looked at Smack in what he assumed was his eyes.

 

“How?”

 

Smack said nothing.

 

“I know it's a stupid question, but I honestly don't know.”

 

“...”

 

“There's a reason I haven't tried to fix things with you yet. This is why. I just can't.”

 

“That's something different. But you can still do something about this.”

 

“...I can?”

 

“Yes. You've already taken the first step. You realized you did something wrong. Now it's time to make up for what you did wrong. That is, if you're willing to try.”

 

They sat in silence. “Alright..” Pent finally said.

 

“Good.” Smack’s mouth twitched into something that was almost a smile.

 

Pent shuffled towards the door. His hand rested on the doorknob. “Hey Smack?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“If I apologized to you, would you forgive me?”

 

“That depends.” Smack jumped of the bed, preparing to leave. “If you manage to get Khonjin to forgive you, then you would be heading in the right direction.”

 

“...Thanks.”

 

“Don't mention it.”

 

In the blink of an eye, Smack was gone. Pent turned to face the door. He twisted the knob, and stepped outside.

 

* * *

 

It was already after dark, and Khonjin still wasn't home. He'd been out of the house more often than usual, and stayed out longer. Understandable, considering how douchey Pent had been to him. But he didn't recall Khonjin ever coming home last night. He was starting to worry.

 

His anxiety eased when he heard the front door open. Khonjin was wearing a grey oversized hoodie instead of his usual suit. He only looked at Pent briefly before walking out of the living room.

 

“W-wait!” Pent called out.

 

Khonjin froze, and turned to look at Pent.

 

“I.. I'm uh…” Pent struggled to get the words it out of his throat. What if he didn't forgive him?

 

Khonjin stared at him, seeming to understand what he was trying to say. However, he said nothing. Pent noticed that Khonjin's eyes were a little wide.

 

He took a deep breath, and kept his gaze downward. “I'm.. sorry. I shouldn't have acted the way I did, and there was no reason for me to have done anything that I did that day.” He slumped a little. “I just don't want things to be awkward anymore.” He muttered the last part to himself.

 

There wasn't any immediate response for a few seconds, and doubts started to form in Pent's mind.

 

_He probably doesn’t believe you._

 

_It didn't sound genuine enough._

 

_Things aren't magically going to get better._

 

_You ruined everything._

 

“I'm sorry too.” Pent looked up, and Khonjin’s expression was sympathetic.

 

“Why are you sorry? You didn't even do anything.”

 

“Yeah, I did.” Khonjin affirmed. “I brought up your girlfriend or whatever she was to you. I shouldn't have done that, and I'm sorry.”

 

Pent didn't know what to say. He didn't feel like he deserved that apology. It was so petty compared to what he did to Khonjin. Making fun of his boyfriend, then having the audacity to beat him up? And for what? Because he couldn't handle the truth? Because he couldn't back down? If he had done that to reclaim some lost glory, he honestly didn't see what he would have gained. Who was he to attack Khonjin when he was just defending his significant other? Something that he himself failed to do.

 

Pent started laughing, and Khonjin looked at him with a conflicted expression on his face.

 

“Smack was right.” Pent breathed, trying to catch his breath. “You really do care. A little too much at that. And I’m too stubborn for my own good.”

 

“Hey, that's not.. entirely true.” Khonjin tried to reassure. “About the last part, I mean.”

 

He sat next to Pent, and looked at him with real, fleshed out concern.

 

“I'll admit, sometimes you can really have your head up your ass. But…” Khonjin’s face went blank.

 

“But what?”

 

“Okay, I don't exactly know where I was gonna go with that.” Pent eyes were downcast, and looked dull. “But I do know that you're allowed to mess up sometimes. You're allowed to make mistakes. As long as you know when you messed up and own up to it, you don't have to beat yourself up about it.”

 

Pent didn't look convinced. Khonjin slouched in his seat with a long, drawn out sigh, and let himself go. The way he presented himself was different now. He was vulnerable. Exposed.

 

“I'm getting real tired of this. It's not like I don't make mistakes too. Or anyone else. That's just how it is sometimes. We both messed up, so it's only fair that we both say sorry. We did that, we can start over.” He rested his hand on Pent's shoulder. “I won’t hold anything against you, okay?”

 

“...Okay.”

 

But it wasn't okay. At least, Pent didn't think so. He couldn't shake it. He's the one that messed up. He's the one that should be apologizing. This was wrong. After what he did, Khonjin shouldn't have forgiven him. He should have just said no. He should have just kicked him out. He should have left him to waste away in that void. It was time that he save him the trouble and go back there himself.

 

Despite thinking all of this though, he had said okay. He remained seated on the couch beside Khonjin, who was fine with everything. Who had opened up to him.

 

“Alright, so now that we finished that,” Khonjin started, slipping back into his regular demeanor. “We're gonna bury this whole thing, capeesh? No one's gotta know this happened.”

 

“Yeah,” Pent agreed. “sure.”

 

Khonjin yawned. “Gettin’ kinda sleepy. Think I'm gonna turn in now.” He headed down the hall, and stopped at his door. “But, try to take what I said seriously. I’d really appreciate it.” With that, he retreated into his bedroom.

 

It wasn't long until Pent started yawning. Usually he'd just ignore it , and keep himself busy for as long as he could. Instead, he decided to head to his bedroom, and try to sleep. Maybe he would be okay. Not any better, but okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the last serious chapter for a while  
> im a little iffy about the second half  
> i lost steam once i got to it  
> i hope that doesnt ruin the flow  
> critiques are always appreciated!!


	5. Author's Note

Okay so, if any of you are aware of Connor’s tumblr (@khonjin) then you're aware of the new information we got on there. Due to this, I won't be able to continue this fanfic. It just doesn't fit canonly anymore. I know I've tagged that this fic will derail from canon, but this is a major detail that I can't ignore.

Sorry to everyone who was following this. I would just rewrite the whole thing but that would require me changing the entire premise of this fic, not just the pronouns. In all honesty, I'm completely creatively stumped and don't know how to change it in a way that lets me continue on with the plot line. I'm starting to lose interest in Khonjin House as well. Not exactly to the point of leaving the fandom, far from that, but I'm moving onto different interests now.

But hey, I guess we had a good run while it lasted. I appreciate you all for taking the time to read this. As for what I'll do next, I don't know. I do have a tumblr for you all to check out, though (@dixie-stix). 

Again, your support was appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
